


Escape from the War Games

by Froyduhr



Series: The story of Ares and Jamie [6]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 09:42:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3351995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Froyduhr/pseuds/Froyduhr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternate ending to 'The War Games'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Escape from the War Games

TITLE: Escape from the War Games  
FANDOM: Doctor Who  
DOCTOR(S): Troughton (2)  
SEASON: 6  
PAIRING(S): HighlandDoctor  
WARNING: Swearingz and bonus smex  
RATED: There shall be bangin’  
\---

“Where are y gonna take us?” Jamie asked the stranger Timelord. “Back to your own time.” The man said. “Ohnae, hold up a minute. We’re nae leaving without the Doc’tahr.” Jamie said, teeth flashing in a warning growl.  
“Oh, please let us see him!” Zoe said, trying a more humble confrontation. The Timelord looked at them with an emotionless face. “Very well, you shall see him.” He said before he led them out of the room and to the one where the Doctor laid on his side, playing a card-game.  
“Doctor!” Jamie and Zoe said in unison as they saw the short man. The Doctor turned around and rose to his feet. “Jamie! Zoe!” He exclaimed and they all went for a hug, however; the force field hindered them from touching.  
“Och, put that down will ya!” Jamie shouted to the guard. “Please! We can’t say goodbye like this!” Zoe said, again trying the humble way.  
“Very Well, I shall leave you for a few minutes to say goodbye.” The guard said, still emotionless.  
The guard left and Jamie could feel the force field that separated him and his Gallifreyan mate disappear underneath his hands. Jamie and the Doctor met in an embrace and they kissed each other fiercely, not wanting to ever let go. In the end they did and then they just stood there, looking into the other’s eyes.  
“I will nae let them take y away from me, Ares.” Jamie said, jaw clenched in fury towards the other Timelords. “Do we have a choice. They have taken the TARDIS back and I am just a mere child to them. I am as you know; only 450 years. To them that is like if I was in my early twenties, if even that old...” The Doctor sighed. “Y cannea give up, Doc’tahr. I won’t allow it!” Jamie said. “Come on, let’s go before the guard comes back!” Zoe said and grabbed her adopted fathers’ hands. ‘The three time-travellers sneaked around the base, searching for the room with their time-and-space-machine in.  
“There she is.” The Doctor said as he laid his blue eyes on the colour-matching spaceship. “Oh no.” His eyes had drifted to the two men that stood beside the machine.  
“Time for your friends to leave, Doctor.” One of the Timelords said.  
As the Timelords were about to rise the force field, Jamie pulled out his sgian dubh and threw it at one of the aliens. “YER NOT TAKING ME AWAY FROM ME DOCT’AHR!” The Scottish man shouted while the judge fell to his knees, clutching his arm, which had the shaft of the knife sticking out of it.  
Jamie grabbed Ares and kissed him before dragging both the aquamarine-eyed Timelord and their adopted daughter into the time-and-space-machine. “Looks like they fixed her up, let’s go!” The Doctor said and started pushing buttons and flipping switches.  
Jamie hugged Zoe and kissed the top of her head. “No way if those bastards will send y back to become a robot again!” He mumbled into her brunette hair. Zoe smiled, tears forming in her eyes. “You two are my first and only family. I will never let you be taken away from me!” She said with tears in her throat.  
The Doctor walked up to his human family and placed one hand between Zoe’s shoulder blades and one on Jamie’s lower back before he leaned in and too kissed the top of the girls head, before he gave his fiancé a gentle kiss.  
Suddently, the ship began shaking, sending Jamie to the ground, head first. He let out a loud groan before he laid still. The Doctor and Zoe ran and nearly fell down by him.  
The Doctor took the man’s head in his hands and looked him over. The scot had hit his head hard and blood flowed from a wound by his hairline. «Looks like he’s gotten a concussion.” The Doctor mumbled. He carefully slapped at his beloved’s cheek, trying to wake the man as Zoe ran to find a bottle of alcohol and some cotton. She returned with the items just as the two Timelords entered the TARDIS. “You cannot leave us.” One of the Timelords said.  
The Doctor, who then was pressing an alcohol-soaked cotton-ball to Jamie’s forehead turned his head, rage storming in his eyes. “I couldn’t care less, you stupid fucking bastards!” he shouted. “Do you just don’t care that my mate is lying unconscious on the floor with a concussion thanks to you!”  
The two judges looked at the Doctor with shock: no-one had ever spoken to them in the matter of which the Doctor was now. Ares picked up his Jamie and carried him to the sickbay, where he laid the man down on an operating table. He immediately put a towel filled with ice cubes on the Scotsman’s head.  
“Doctor.” One of the Timelords said, as the two aliens stepped into the room. “Shut the fuck up!” The Doctor growled as he continued to cool down Jamie’s forehead and stop the bleeding.  
The Doctor reached for a silver-coloured rod that kind of looked like the sonic screwdriver and pressed at a button on it as he moved the rod over the scot’s face.  
Jamie stirred and opened his emerald eyes. “Ares?” he asked. “What happened?” The anger left the Doctor’s face as he reached out a hand and stroke the side of his fiancé’s face. “You hit your head and got a concussion, darling.” He said with a gentle voice.  
“Doctor.” The two other Timelords said from behind the three time-travellers.  
“We will let you leave… go to earth, to the twentieth century and you three will stay there until we inform you otherwise.”  
The Timelords left the ship before turning some controls, locking the TARDIS on England, Earth 1970. Then they left.  
The ship dematerialised and started their journey to earth. To the next chapter of their story.

XxX(BONUS)XxX

Jamie held his head as he walked into the control-room. His head was still hurting a bit, but the ache was dulling down. He looked at the control-panel and with a smile, he picked up his sgian dubh, which the Timelords had left behind after he had mercilessly stabbed one of them in their arm.  
Jamie felt two strong arms snake around his middle and Ares’ soft, fuzzy sideburns against his neck. “Are you feeling ok darling?” the Timelord mumbled and began kissing up the Scotsman’s throat. Jamie groaned an “Aye.”  
Jamie put his sgian dubh in it's hilt hidden in his shoe and turned in the alien’s arms. He kissed his fiancé lovingly, a sly look in his green eyes. “Come with me?” Jamie asked with a low groaning whisper. “Are you sure? Your head is ok?” The Doctor asked.  
Jamie smiled wider and pulled the Doctor after himself, placing the elder’s hands on his arse.  
Jamie sat down on the side of the bed and Ares stood in front of him, kissing him deeply. They moved further onto the bed, and Jamie reached up to the hem of the Doctor’s shirt, loosening his bowtie and starting to button up the man’s shirt, letting his hands trace the elder’s strong and wide body.  
The Scotsman moaned and opened Ares’ pants, stroking his lover’s bulge. The Doctor broke the kiss, moaning deeply. “I love y.” Jamie moaned and pushed upwards, pressing their lower half together. The Doctor pushed up Jamie’s kilt and slid a hand down to his beloved’s cock and began stroking him to fully erect.  
Jamie pushed the Doctor down into the mattress and pulled down the alien’s pants. The scot let out a sigh as he took the Doctor down his throat. Jamie bobbed his head, swallowing around the alien cock.  
“J-oh-Jamie!” The Doctor groaned. Jamie fisted the base of the man’s penis until the alien groaned the brunette’s name and came into his mouth.  
The Doctor kissed his beloved and fisted him till he came, mouth open in a silent moan.  
“I love you.” Ares sighed. “I love y too.” Jamie replied. Falling asleep in his future husband’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Val's day!


End file.
